Hetalia: We'll Never Ever Getting Back Together!
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: songfic! We are Never Ever getting back Together By Taylor Swift Pairings USUK/UKUS, RoChu/RoChuu, SpaMano, PruHun and other minor couples Rated: T (just in case) PLEASE RATE & REVIEW


If I get enough reviews I'll make another one.

* * *

**Hetalia Couples are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

England: *sitting on his bed strumming the guitar* _(flash back to school years)_ "_I remember when we broke up the first time, saying__" _

_America: *slams his hand on England's desk* ""__This is it, I've had enough__"_

_Next Scene_

_Romano: *looking in mirror blushing* "__Cause like__"_

_Spain: *runs up and hugs Roman* "__We haven't seen each other in a month__"_

_When you, said you_

_Romano: *pushes Spain away* "__need space__" *walks away*_

_Spain: *shocked* "__What?!__"_

_Next Scene_

_China: *hugging plushy, Russia pops up behind China*_

_Then you come around again and say_

_Russia: *hands on China's shoulders leaning to China's left * "__Baby, I miss you and__" *switch to China's right "__I swear I'm gonna change__"_

_Next Scene_

_Hungary: *hit Prussia in the face with frying pan* "__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__"_

_I say,_

_Hungary:__"I__ hate you__"_

_We break up (__Hungary walks away from Prussia)_

_You call me_

_Prussia: *calls Hungary* "__I love you__"_

_Hungary *hangs ups*_

_Next Scene_

_*America, Russia Spain, Prussia hang up their phone and sad sigh*_

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_*England, China, Romano, Hungary rest their head on their arms*_

_ But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_[at meeting couple avoid talking to each other]_

_*America( glances at England) talks to Canada (mainly his bear) and France*_

_We are never ever ever_

_*England(looks away when America and him make eye contact) talks to Spain(waves to Romano) and Prussia*_

_ever getting back together_

_*Romano (looks down in embarrassment) sits by his brother and Germany*_

_We are never ever ever_

_* (Belarus next to/watching Russia) Russia enjoys the tension in the air, looks at China with a smile*_

_ever getting back together_

_*China(shivers) talks to Japan (maybe other Asian nations)*_

_You go talk to your friends, talk_

_* Hungary (looks up at Prussia laughing) sits with Austria*_

_to my friends, talk to me_

_*Prussia goes over to bug Austria, causing Hungary to hit in with her frying pan*_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Hungary: *shakes her head* "__Like ever__"_

_Next Scene_

_*America grabs old photo (thanks to Japan) for him and England arguing, off the mirror as he heads to war*_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_*England in a ditch picks the photo (his copy) off the grown and looks at it*_

___And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_Next Scene_

_*China is in his private getaway listening to music when Russia (smiling) knocks on the door holding a CD of his own music *_

_And you will hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Next Scene

_*Spain calls Romano. Romano hesitates on answering but decides to ignore it.*_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight_

Next Scene

_*Austria shows Hungary a love note from Prussia*_

_But Oooh, this time_

_Hungary: "__I'm telling you_"

Austria: "I'm_ telling you_"

_Next Scene_

_*England shield America from enemy fire, both team up to fight Axis*_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

*Russia and China show up (action hero style) to help America and England*

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Next Scene

_*Romano eating with Italy outside a restaurant (Pasta), France pops up as their waiter*_

_You go talk to your friends talk_

*Romano scream running away and bumping into Spain*

_to my friends talk to me_

*Spain apologies, help Romano and starts walking away*

_But we are never ever ever ever_

*Romano runs after him and grabs his shirt sleeve. Spain turns around, Romano hiding his bright red face*

_getting back together. _

_Oh oooooh_

Next scene

*Hungary looks at old school photos of her, Austria, and Prussia*

_Oh ooooh_

_Oh ooooh_

_Oh oh oh_

Hungary: "_I used to think, that we, were forever ever__"_

_Prussia * covered in dirt and blood, drags himself toward a phone* "__And I used to say never say never"_

_*Prussia calls Hungary* _

_[Hungary thinks __Huh, he calls me up and he's like__]_

_Prussia: "I__ still love you__" _

_And I'm like_

_Hungary: "__I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know__"_

_*_ Prussia words fade as the phone slowly falls from his hand. Hungary realizes*

_We are never getting back together, like ever_

_Hungary: "__NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

_Next Scene_

_*England and America help each other with their black formal suites*_

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

*China fixes Russia's scarf ( both in black outfits)*

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together_

*Spain and Romano (in black) walk into a building with other nations*

_You go talk to your friends, talk_

*Other nations (in black) such a France, Austria, Germany, Italy talking with their group of friends*

_to my friends talk to me_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together, we_

*Hungary walks in( only see from neck up ) slowly walking down the aisle as everyone looks at her*

_Oh ohhhh_

_Oh ohhhh_

*Hungary sees Russia and China next to eat other*

_Not getting back together, we_

*Hungary sees Spain holding Romano*

_Oh ohhhh_

_Oh, getting back together_

*Hungary sees England straighten America's tie*

_You go talk to your friends talk_

*Hungary sees Austria up front*

_to my friends talk to me_

*Hungary wakes past Austria, up to Prussia casket *

_But we are never ever ever ever _

Hungary: *tear rolls down her check* "_getting back together_"

*fade out*

"Loving can cost a lot but

not loving always costs more,

and those who fear to love

often find that want of love

is an emptiness that robs the joy from life."

~ Merle Shain

* * *

Song: We are Never Ever Getting Bad Together

Artist: Taylor Swift

This is fan made and Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and other items belong to rightful owners as well **(This is a big DUH but just in case)**

**A/N: **OK I'm not a big fan of this song but when I heard it I kept picturing this AMV in my head. At first it was just America X England and Prussia X Hungary but i wanted to try my hand at out couples.

Hopefully posting this will allow me to consentrate better.

Tell me what you think. I hope I didn't make to many OOC's. there were some problem areas and for now I will call this a rough draft. let me know what i can do to improve it

or if there is a better scene for certain lyrics.

Sorry if the spacing is bad or any grammar/spelling errors ( I tried to fix it the best I could)

Anyone is welcome to use this for what ever reason long as credit is given where credit is due and i get a link.

Thank you for taking the time the read it hope you like it ^_^


End file.
